Zentetsu
Zentetsu (前轍, Zentetsu lit. "All Knowing One of Iron Supremacy), is a spiritual being made of large particles clouds of Ethernano and later born as a human offspring inside of a crystal located at the peak of a mountain in Memo Isle. He grew to be a Mage and King who would rule over the beasts of the mountains, earning him the right to bare the title Beast King (ビーストキング, Bīsutokingu lit. "He Who Commands All of Nature"). As time progressed, Zentetsu grew out to be a troublesome King who wrecked havoc upon human societies, which forced a powerful priest to trap him under a magical spell that caused him to fall asleep in exchange for his life. Hundreds of years has passed by, the spell was no longer effective and Zentetsu awoken from his deep slumber. Upon stepping outside for the first time in forever, he could notice that a lot have changed, including his own home. For one, when he woke up underground and dug a way up, he found himself to be in the middle of a streets of a town with many eyes to himself. Then he found out his fortress was soon replaced by a guild base. This was no other than Reminiscence, the only guild on the island. When he went to confront the guild master, Zentetsu was welcomed into the guild as a way to make it up to him. Aside from his life as King, Zentetsu is a martial artist who frequently take parts in tournaments held in the MCAA for various prizes under the name Asura (アシュラ, Ashura lit. "Enemy of the Gods"). He participate in these tournaments for the money so he could provide resources for his brethren. Zentetsu also yearn to meet others who might give him a thrill for his own amusement, and one particular individual caught his interest going by the name of Indra. For the tiebreaker, Zentetsu won with the score of 10-9, and they became best of friends ever since. Appearance Standing at six feet and three inches while weighing at around a hundred and fifty pounds, Zentetsu's open posture and bright colors on his attire gives others the impression of being known as one who can easily be approached. Along with his cheerful attitude and wide smile he always brought on his face, Zentetsu has always received various positive comments about his appearance. The most prominent and probably one of the more noticeable features are his eyes, which are more unique than that of an ordinary person as they possess different characteristics. From afar, one could probably assume that Zentetsu possess a golden pupil, but that is not the case. Instead of having a regular pupil like everyone else, Zentetsu's eyes has yellow star crosses for his pupils. Furthermore, his sclera, which is normally black or brown depending on the lighting, changes color through the usage of his magic, going under certain "modes". Depend on which mode he is using, his eyes changes to a color suitable for that mode. For example, in Passive Mode, his eyes will turn blue along with that star cross, while in Aggressive Mode, it will turn into a crimson red color that just seems to really pop out. These crimson red eyes sometimes gives off a light orange glow and will also leave trails of light with them as Zentetsu move, like a burning fire that represents the intensity of his soul. Zentetsu's hair is naturally thick, brown in color, and strangely smooth, when a few others who have felt his hair have questioned if he used any conditioner at all, to which he denied comically. His hair is messy and spiked in nature, the front seeming to gravitate towards five different directions, creating an image similar to that of a star while the rest of his hair rest against the back of his head. He do possess a few bangs that isn't very thick, falling over his forehead, framing his head and also leave space open for him to see through. Zentetsu' face is shaped with a frame slightly triangular — a large forehead, a sharp, skinny nose, slightly round, yet slender eyes framed with narrow eyebrows, round cheekbones, and a jawline the shape of a triangle with a rounded chin. His lips are thin, barely visible at all. Zentetsu's body structure consists of a slim, athletic build that one would expect from a person who dedicates his time to working out. Though it may look like he possesses long, skinny arms and legs, his physicality is no joke thanks to his overall physical capabilities. Looks can be deceiving. Due to practicing multiple aerobics exercises, his body can be very flexible which is useful in times when an incoming attack is physically impossible to avoid for a normal person, Zentetsu would easily take advantage of his flexibility and avoid it. Throughout his body, Zentetsu possesses a number of scars that each represent an important memory to him, each memory being every significant battles he has participated in. Zentetsu's outfits varies between his casual appearance to his battle armour, which will be described in the equipment section of this article. His casual attire consists of a plain, white V-neck shirt usually tucked into either a pair of black pants or blue jeans. Over the shirt is a brown jacket with a white hoodie attached to the back of the neck. He usually leave the jacket unzipped, like the reason was mentioned earlier, it's more comfortable that way. Whenever he's engaged in combat, whether it's on the battleground or in the streets, and especially if he didn't have his armour ready, Zentetsu would tie the sleeves of his jacket together on his waist as if it was a belt. Sometimes when things get serious, he'd abandon the jacket and straight up rip his shirt while having what looks like a martial arts black belt keeping the end of his shirt tucked into his pants. This means Zentetsu would be fighting literally shirtless. Some might say this is a disadvantage for Zentetsu, since it leaves him open with many weak spots and could potentially earn himself another scar if he weren't careful enough. However, this makes it easier for him to move around, as clothing pieces other than his battle armour makes it hard for him to operate in. So as he fight, the cool air would run through his body and prevent more sweating. The most prominent feature of Zentetsu's casual outfit and probably the most iconic, is a faded green sleeping mask. Usually this sleeping is kept strapped onto his hair either because he was lazy or he simply forgot. Either way, he does not mind keeping it on since it does become useful later on, whenever he feels sleepy again. Personality History Equipment Nyoi Kinko Bō Nyoi Kinko Bō (如意金箍棒, lit. "Compliant Gold Rim Pole"), or Nyoi Bō (如意棒, lit. "Mind Stick") for short, is a magical weapon wielded by the Spirit Zentetsu, with the appearance of a grey bō staff. Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Ki no Michi': *'Capoeira': Looking up to various martial artists who focused on the historical martial arts style of Capoeira, Zentetsu taught himself how to fight using this style merely by observing one's movement. Being a fast and versatile martial art, this style emphasizes using the lower body to kick, sweep and take down an opponent, while the upper body is used assist those movements and occasionally attack as well. The series of complex positions creates an uninterrupted flow, in order to strike, dodge and move without breaking motion, giving it the characteristics of unpredictability and versatility.The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using evasive moves instead of blocking it. This fighting strategy allows quick and unpredictable counterattacks, giving the Mage with the fastest reflexes the upper hand. *'Boxing': Physical Abilities Assorted Others Magic Magical Prowess Elder Magic Elder Magic (エルダーマジック, Erudāmajikku) is ancient magic that existed long before the age of man and belong in a total different league than the magic that exists in the modern age. It is a class of magic exclusive to the Spirit race, and furthermore, contains spells unique to each and every single individual spirit there is. Therefore, there shouldn't be a case where two spirits share the same spells since Elder Magic is manifested from a Spirit's unique personality. Quotes Trivia Category:Martial Artist